Kiba's Day Late Friends
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Kiba considers himself and his closest friends "Day Late Friends"


_**Alright!! My Third Lyric Thingy!! Ok, all you NaruHina fans, Rejoice!! Sakura and Kiba, the biggest threats to NaruHina, Have effectively been stabilized!! Oh, wait, you wanted SASUSaku....Too bad. You don't always get what you want!! Anyway, I really love KibaSaku couple, don't ask... I'll shut up now...**_

_**BUT not after this! All characters mentioned are property of the guy who made the Naruto anime, and the song is copyright of Anberlin. I didn't use the enire song, just most of it. NOW I'll shut up. **_

* * *

KIBA'S POV

My girlfriend, Hinata, walked into my tiny apartment and sat on my couch, and began prodding me with her foot. I was sprawled across my floor, my head on a bean bag, asleep. My cell phone, conveniently under my stomach, began to vibrate, and play loudly. I woke, and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. "Kiba!! That's the third this month!!! And it was...Sakura....Again. Why does she call so much? Hmm? HMM?" she said, as loud as I've ever heard her. Rolling over, I muttered something about flying ham, and oceans of gravy...oh yeah...Akamaru ran away, and I'd been using beast mimicry to find him. No luck so far. Just then, my apartment door opened again to admit my favorite couple. "Hey Cherries, Hey Froggy." I said, calling them by their nicknames. Naruto grimaced and made faces. " I thought I told you-" he began, only to be cut off. "Oh hush up, Frog!! Fang..." She said, turning to face me, "We found him! I texted you a few times, and called you a second ago but you didn't pick up..." She said, pulling my barking dog from behind her. Sakura was the only person in the village, other than Tsunade, who could carry Akamaru. Hinata had had it! She HATED Sakura, and hated our little nickname system. Then she saw Naruto. She walked over and talked to him, giant smile and blush on her face. Even after all this time....Sakura walked over and began to get out Akamaru's food. "I'll do it." I said as I got up and walked over. She stepped back, and allowed me to finish. Last night she'd asked if we could talk. I'd said we'd talk when Akamaru was home. "Hey guys, I've got some stuff to do. Ya know, posters to take down and all.....Let's meet up at the ramen shop in 20." Always worked. "Alright! C'mon Hinata, I walk with you!" Naruto said , obviously excited over a bowl of noodles. I gave Sakura a look, and she headed for the door, but waited for me outside.

**So let me get this straight  
Say now you loved me all along?  
What made you hesitate  
To tell me with words what you really feel  
I can see it in your eyes, You mean all of what you say  
I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough we both have significant others  
Only time will tell  
Time will turn and tell**

Dating. Breaking Up. New Crush. Wanted To Give It A Shot. Felt Like He Didn't Care Anymore. Wasn't It Funny?

Those were some of the words she used.

Where was the 'Girls For Dummies'? Cuz I need a copy....Really badly! We'd been close, and she'd gotten drunk once and kissed me, but we'd never said anything about dating. We'd done stuff together, but in a huge group. Missions, movies, dinners, no less that six people at a time! But as soon as she'd said it.....it made so much sense! Naruto was so passive nowadays, as was Hinata. Whenever I saw Sakura and Naruto, she was ready to go, go, go, and he was slow, slow, slow!

**We are who We were when  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, We are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now?  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, We are who we were when **

It'd only been a minute, but my head felt like everything was in slo-mo. Sakura blushing, Thinking her sugesstion was stupid, and I.....I liked the idea. So what if I had been planning on proposing to Hinata? So what if Sakura and Naruto were already engaged? Me and her...dating? Yeah...that thought seemed to linger..to be stuck in my head. I was glad....

**But thoughts they change and times they rearrange  
I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go and this I know, I'm not who you recall anymore  
But I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
Can't help but entertain these thoughts...thoughts of us together  
We are who we were when  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, We are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, We are who we were when**

**My day late friend**

But I couldn't...what about Hinata? I couldn't break her heart anymore than she could break mine. We were just that close.

**So let me get this straight  
All these years and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late and my love,she's still renowned  
We are who we were when  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who,We are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, We are who we were when  
**  
We walked up to the ramen shop, and Sakura reached to grab Naruto's hand. He stuffed one into his jacket pocket, and gripped Hinata's hand with the other. Something was definitely up.... "Kiba-kun...We're over. I'm dumping you." she said, no tears, no reason to have them. She was happy! " Sakura...Keep your ring, but the wedding's off. I'm Not going through with it." Incredible. Two perfect breakups to two perfect couples, and not a single tear. Well, no tears _you _could see....


End file.
